thelionkingfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Идём своим путём
Идём своим путём(англ.A New Way to Go) — песня из эпизода «Битва за Земли прайда» мультсериала «Хранитель Лев». Слова На русском Джанджа: Что случилось, не знаю я Джазири не боится, а спасает меня. Вот так Она считает, что Круг Жизни для всех. О, да Sisi Ni Sawa — это просто успех Но, есть у Шрама план. Это точно И выполнить его должны мы — это срочно Как быть? Всё это слова Может быть всё же Джазири права? Джазири: Sisi Ni Sawa — крови мы одной Джанджа: О нет, как быть? Я запутался совсем Как я хотел бы доверять ей Но ведь я могу пойти своим путём Джанджа и Джазири: Свободным путём Свободным путём Теперь с тобой вдвоём Идём своим путём Свободным путём Свободным путём Уверены во всём Идём своим путём Джанджа: Она сыта, мы голодаем Она вожак, я не уважаем Так почему я несчастен так часто? Обижен и зол? Эм! Всё напрасно Мне изменить стоит свой взгляд Я в доброту поверить был бы рад Я попытаюсь, но как трудно решиться И всё изменить, не знаю как быть Джазири: Sisi Ni Sawa — крови мы одной Джанджа: О, как быть? Я запутался совсем Как я хотел бы доверять ей Но ведь я могу пойти своим путём Джанджа и Джазири: Свободным путём Свободным путём Теперь с тобой вдвоём Идём своим путём Свободным путём Свободным путём Уверены во всём Идём своим путём Джазири: Sisi Ni Sawa — крови мы одной Джанджа и Джазири: Свободным путём Свободным путём Уверены во всём Идём своим путём На английском Джанджа: Why do I feel this way inside? Jasiri doesn't fear me She's been saving my hide It's like, I know she buys the whole Circle of Life I mean, sisi ni sawa's kinda catchy, all right But Scar's got a big master plan, though He'd never give me something a hyena couldn't handle Would he? Which side of the fight? Could it be, maybe, that Jasiri is right? Джазири: Sisi ni Sawa means we're the same Джанджа: Oh, no! It's set something off inside my brain She says I can trust her, but I don't know Could there really be a new way to go? Джанджа и Джазири: A new way to go A new way to go Say yes instead of no With the new way to go A new way to go A new way to go Make a friend from a foe With a new way to go Джанджа: She always eats We're always hungry She got a team I got these dummies It's like, I'd rather be happy Than scrapping for food or respect What's happening? I think I see it in a different light Maybe the stuff I thought was wrong was right I think I like it But I'm still undecided How to choose, what to do? A new way to go Джазири: Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same Джанджа: It set something off inside my brain She says I can trust her But I don't know Could there really be a new way to go Джанджа и Джазири: A new way to go A new way to go Say yes instead of no With the new way to go A new way to go A new way to go Make a friend from a foe With a new way to go Джазири: Sisi ni Sawa means we're the same Джанджа и Джазири: A new way to go A new way to go Make a friend from a foe With a new way to go Видео Lion Guard A New Way to Go Battle for the Pride Lands Full song HD Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Хранителя Льва»